


Seventeen

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur picks up a cute guy at the pub





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I think I haven't posted here before.

Arthur watched the sleeping young man in his arm. They had met the night before at the pub and Arthur smiled when he remembered that he had thought it was a moment like in one of those chick-flicks where everything moved in slow motion when their looks had met. From the first second on, the tall brunette with the blue eyes, sticking out ears and the wonderful smile had called out to him. He knew he needed to have him.

And now, that it was slowly getting light outside, Arthur smiled as Merlin made a little noise and snuggled closer in his sleep. He knew he could get used to this and with a bit of luck, they were not only dynamite between the sheets, but would get along well outside of the bed, too. 

He didn’t even know if he was capable of doing the boyfriend thing. All his friends were constantly teasing him that at the ripe age of 23, he’d never had anything more than one night stands. And those were good, but when he watched Percy with Gwaine and Leon with Mithian, Arthur felt like something was missing. Would Merlin be the answer?

Slowly, he untangled himself and slid out of bed to go to the bathroom and then make some coffee. While he opened the fridge to see if there was anything edible in it that could be used for breakfast – if not, he’d just take Merlin out and buy him breakfast somewhere but Arthur didn’t want to leave the place – he wished that they could stay and go for another round or…probably just talk?

When Arthur picked up Merlin’s jeans - that has mysteriously vanished from his body somewhere between the front door and the bedroom - to hang it neatly over the back of a chair, Merlin’s wallet fell out and all his papers slid onto the floor. Damn, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Quickly, he stuffed everything back, trying not to look at the things. He smiled when he found the single condom and picked it up to put it back where it had left an imprint on the worn leather of the wallet. 

The thing underneath the condom caught Arthur’s attention. It was a student’s ID. Arthur knew that Merlin was a bit younger than him, but he’d thought maybe two or three years. When his gaze fell upon the ‘date of birth’ part, he froze. His mind did the calculation again and again, but there was no doubt. 

Merlin was only seventeen.


End file.
